Fate's Game
by HermioneTemprance98
Summary: This takes place after season 7. Booth loves Bones, she means everything to him. But she left him, and she took the baby. Brennan and Christine are in a safe place... can Pelant get to them? Booth fears the worst has days, weeks, months go by. See what happens in the time Booth is away from his lover and their child... and see what happens when his girls come back... :
1. Le Rêve

POST SEASON 6

His face lit up, he was going to be a father, he was going to be the father of Bone's baby. He looked at her she didn't exactly mirror his expression.

"What's wrong Bones?" he asked concerned.

"Are you mad?" she asked her blue eyes searching his face for an answer.

"Mad? Bones we're having a child how could I be mad?" he asked.

"We never spoke about, well you know, sex."

"Please Bones don't call it sex."

"That's what it was."

Booth closed his eyes in frustration. Suddenly a horrible thought hit him.

"Bones… you don't want to… to… to" he swallowed at what he was about to say "to get rid of the baby." Brennan frowned. She didn't know yet. If he didn't want the child she would have to decide what to do, she didn't have the strength to raise Booths baby without him.

"No. I want to have this child, I wanted a child for a long time now." The words I wanted to bare your child threatened to come out of her mouth but she quickly swallowed them.

"Bones I have a son already…" he began and fearing what he would say next Brennan stated to cry.

"Bones, Bones, why are you crying?" Booth asked wrapping his arms around her.

"It's irrational to raise a child without its father. And if u don't want to..."

"BONES! Don't you even say that. I want this baby more then anything in the world, I want, I want, I want you more then anything in the world." He said.

Brennan pulled away and looked at Booth. Her heavy make up smeared over her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to raise this child with you. I want us to finally be together. To create a family." He said wiping the tears off her face with his thumb. She looked him strait in the eye, and she smiled.

"That's what I want too." She said and once again hugged him. Booth let out a sigh of relief. "But right now I want to go home."

"Oh, yea sure Bones, I'll drive you. My cars parked right around the corner."

They walked to the car in silence, a million thoughts in both their heads. She wanted to tell him so many things; he wanted to ask her so many things. They both needed to get their heads strait. Finally they reached Booths SUV. He opened the door for his… who was she to him now. He wanted to ask but it seamed like a too strait forward of a question so he didn't say anything and sat down in his seat in silence. Bones was the one to ask him what they were now.

"Booth what are we now?" she asked in a voice that suggested that she was worried.

"Well we're what we always were." He began. She nodded a little heart broken. "But now we're just expecting a child."

Brennan turned to the window, swallowing hard, she couldn't cry in front of him again, she was being irrational Booth was right. Suddenly Booth stopped the car, and Bones turned to face him.

"That's what you want right." He asked slightly angry.

"Well, is it what you want?" she replied.

"No. But if it's what you want Bones then its what I want." He softened his tone a bit.

"Booth, I'm bad with feelings. I would make a terrible wife, and I'm not the best girlfriend either. But I can change, as hard as it would be I could do it, for you." She said and turned to face the window again. Booth noticed she wasn't looking and let the biggest smile split his face, it made him so happy to hear that Bones felt the same way he did. He always thought that he was lying to himself expecting that Bones would ever be with him. He was driving in the direction of her apartment. And he felt ecstatic, he slowly turned to look at Brennan to his surprise she was sad she was biting her bottom lip. Booth wanted to ask what's wrong but he had to concentrate on driving or he would get scolded by his partner and he hated that. Finally they reached her apartment and Brennan got out of the car. When she noticed Booth wasn't getting out she opened the door and peaked her head in.

"Booth?"

"Yea?" he asked looking strait ahead.

"You're more then welcome to come upstairs." She said, Booth immediately turned to face her. He smiled, but she only gave him a sad half smile, still he got out of the car and followed her to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped in, Booth hovered for a second but quickly followed.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now Bones?" he asked before she even took her coat off.

"Nothing's wrong" she lied. Booth grabbed her waist and pulled her very close to him, their lips were almost touching.

"Baby, what's wrong." He asked again. Brennan was shocked by his choice of words and action, and yet didn't pull away.

"Booth you can't do this, we're just partners." She said coldly.

"Oh." Booth said. He closed the gap between them and planted a soft kiss on her perfect lips. "Bones we are much, much more then partners. If we were just partners you wouldn't be pregnant and I wouldn't be madly in love with you. Bones I don't want us to stay just friends or just partners I want us to be a couple. I want to be with you every second of this pregnancy. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He said. Brennan remained silent and finally she laughed. Booth eyed her.

"Are you ok Bones?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine I'm just laughing at my odd emotions I don't usually act like this."

"I know you don't. Neither do I. But I'm a little desperate her Bones, what do you say?"

"About what?"

"About us. Us being a couple."

"It would be rational to raise my child with a father so…"

"I'm not asking you what's rational I'm asking you how you feel."

"I have never had this strong of an attraction or, or, ummm…"

"I've always waited for the day that Temperance Brennan couldn't find the words to describe what she's saying. The word you are looking for is love Bones, love." He said. Bones laughed a looked into Booths brown eyes, she pulled him by his collar and kissed him.

Booth blinked a couple of times trying to understand what had just happened. He looked at Brennan who seemed just as scared as he was.

"I'm sorry." She said and quickly walked away. Booth stood there in awe. He had just been kissed by Temprance Brennan a million women could kiss him, one by one but nothing could ever equal that kiss. And it was a real kiss, it wasen't a kiss that occurred because they were drunk or because someone was feeling peckish or because she was crying and that was the only thing that he could felt was right to do. This was his beautiful partner kissing him because… why did she kiss him?

"Bones why did u do that?" he asked more dazed then after sex with Hannah

"I already said I'm sorry. Just forget it happened. Just forget it all ever happened. Lets just go back and be normal."

"What do you mean forget it all ever happened?"

"The kiss, the sex, the baby, the…"

"The baby? How do u forget a baby. And how do you forget mind blowing sex? And how could I ever forget the best kiss I ever experienced?"

"Well just simply… I don't know Booth. But I don't want to ruin our professional relationship, and quite frankly the private one as well. I will raise the child on my own, I'm wealthy so I won't ask you for any money, it will be like the sex never happened and I will tell everyone that I got artificially impregnated." Booth listened to her growing angrier with every word.

"Bones" he said softly "I know how much you hate when someone ruins your plan but I just have to. No we will not do what you said instead we will: Raise the baby together, we will talk about the sex, hopefully do it again, and we will tell everyone when the time is right that we are now a couple and that I am the father of your baby. You know why?"

"Why?" Brennan asked her voice low and trembling.

"Because I love you." Booth said and not waiting for her reaction he turned around to go sit on the couch and let her genius brain process what he had just said. She looked at Booth who was currently searching for the remote to her TV. She smiled a whispered _Thank god _under her breathe. She wanted to tell Booth she loved him to but when he was doing something so primitive as searching for a electronic object it seemed pointless for some reason. Her gaze turned toward the counter where the remote was, she picked it up and walked over to the FBI agent.

"Is this what your looking for?'

"Oh yea. Thanks, love you Bones."

"Booth?"

"Yea?"

"I love you too." She said a looked at the TV which still wasn't turned on.

"You what?" Booth asked so shocked that he nearly opened his mouth in surprise

"You heard me. I said that I love you."

"If I told you I love you a week ago you would give me a whole lecture on how there is no such thing as love and how its not rational and all your usual anti love crap."

"First of all if you said it last week I wouldn't give you a lecture because a week ago I was already sure I love you, and second of all nothing I ever say is crap." She said and looked at a little hurt. Booth smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I know Bones, I know."


	2. L'appel

_**Authors Note: This is going to be a really short chapter but later today i will post a much longer**** Chapter three please tell me what you think about it so far. And if you wont understand something i will explain it later on**** ! Thanks for reading**_

Brennan looked to her right. Her purse stuffed with Christine's toys diapers and a change of cloths… she had no intention of fully listening to her father. Brennan took her phone which she was supposed to leave at home. Her old phone that is, she gave Angela the number so she could have a constant update. She left Angela and Booth notes in which she pleads for forgiveness it the least she could do. Bones had a few other plans for how she will contact the lab, all in secret from her father. Christine began to fuss in the back; her mom let out a soft sigh and halted the car. She got out and made her way to the back where her daughter was.

"Sweetie, Mommy would take you to the front if she could but she can't draw attention to herself." She said her lips pressed to her daughters forehead she kissed her and wiped off her tears using her two fingers and smiled. Brennan reached for a random toy and gave it to Christine. Getting out of the car again she pulled out her actual phone and dialed their home number. On the third ring someone picked up

"Hello?" Pops picked up.

"Pops?" Brennan asked a hot tear escaping her eye

"Temperance? Where are you? What's going on?" He said distressed

"Pops? Where is Booth" she asked her voice breaking.

"Don't worry about him honey he's fine just a little…" he searched for the right word "upset."

"Tell him I'm sorry." She said crying fully "Tell him I love him and I'm so, so, so sorry." Brennan let a sob escape.

"Temperance where are you going?"

"My father didn't tell me… right now I'm heading for some motel I don't know where it is." She said " I can't do this Pops."

"Then don't" he said plainly, but with a very soft tone. Christine began to cry again.

"I have to go Pops. I love you and tell him that I love him to and Christine is sending him a kiss." Brennan said her trembling finger on the end button.

"I will Tempe.. I will" Pops said. Brennan hung up and went back to her daughter taking her out of the car seat and hugged her tightly and the cried together for a while. She put Christine back into her seat and hoped the movement of the car would lull he into sleep. She took out her phone again and put it under her tire. When Brennan was back behind the steering wheel she drew a shaky and sharp breath, pressing down on the gas she heard her phone ring as it was crushed by the wheels and she continued on to the first stop.


	3. Le Assassiner Parfait

**_Hi guys sorry it took so long for me to add the new chapter. This one is a little all over the place but I'm getting to a cretin point. The next chapter will have much more action_**

**The Perfect Murder**

_6 Hours earlier_

Booth woke up with a sudden start he was dreaming… he was remembering their first night as a couple. But now that was all gone… are they even still a family. Him and Christine are but him and Bones? If she loves him why doesn't she trust him. Booth doesn't know it but she does trust him he just didn't find out about it yet. Booth let a stressed laugh escape his lips.

"Why am I laughing?" he asked out loud.

"I know I'm not laughing Seeley." A women said.

"BONES! Bones where are you?" he said looking around the room. He heard a voice right by his ear.

"I'm right here." Brennan said.

"Bones! Where's Christine?" he said turning around to kiss her but found nobody there. "Bones?"

"Christine is with me in some motel. How are you?"

"This isn't happening" Booth said hiding his head in his hands.

"Of course not silly!" Brennan said and 'appeared' in front of him. "Seeley look at me."

"No, and since when do you call me Seeley?"

"You call yourself Seeley and I'm just your hallucination." She said

Booth finally looked up Brennan was 'really' there she was wearing a white dress and was holding Christine. She looked from Booth to their child.

"You want to go to daddy?" she asked handing Christine to him.

Booth reached out to take Christine but all her felt is air.

"Right" he said dazed.

The day before on the stairs after Bones left Booth called Angela and told her what happened, he relied on her to tell everyone her didn't want to tell the story over and over again it just hurt too much to repeat. He looked up to where Imaginary Brennan was but she was gone.

"I can't be near you and not touch you now!" he said to the open space.

Sighing her got up and went to take a shower and dress so he could go to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible.

He couldn't stop thinking about her… she was his everything, well, her, Christine and Parker. He growled subconsciously, he would have to tell Parker. This is not going to be easy at all. And who knows how long it could take him to clear Brennans' name? Nothing mattered to him but that… catching Pelant and getting Bones, his Bones back.

"SHRIMP!" Booth heard someone call. Alarmed her got out of the shower pulled on his robe and took out his gun as he snuck into the living room he noticed his grandfather standing in the doorway.

"Pops?" Booth said uncertainly wondering if Pops was a hallucination too.

"Yea Shrimp. Who else would it be?" he answered a warm look on his face.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Angela called told me everything and I came to town to be with you, first I went to Angela she gave me a spare key." He said holding up a key with a key chain that Bones got in Maluku. Booth smiled a little looking at Pops.

"Come in you can stay in the guest bedroom." Booth said still smiling faintly.

"Yea sure sure. I can make dinner while you go to work and I can take care of…"

he said before realizing Christine is gone

"Parker. Yes I can take care of Parker."

Booth chuckled at Pops' attempt of not mentioning Christine.

"Pops I have to go to work but how bout you order Chinese?" Booth said going to his bedroom to get dressed. Pops nodded and went to the guest room Booth offered. With a soft goodbye Booth was off to the Hoover building.

He snapped his fingers and a huge grin split his face. Angela gave him a sleepy, confused glare.

"What is it honey? You thought of something didn't you?"

"YES! Yes Ange I did. I need Sweets!" he said leaving the room.

Angela stood there confused she rolled her eyes and sat back on the sofa picking up what seemed the millionth book. Hodgins was well on his way to the parking lot when he heard Sweets.

"Hey Hodgins!" he called/

"Oh Sweets… Good, good, I was just heading to you. I think I know someone who can help but I need your help." Hodgins began. Sweets gave him the go on look.

"If we can't solve this without Dr. B… well what is equal to Dr. B?" he asked

Sweets thought for a minute and suddenly understood what he meant.

"All her squits! Perfect! But why do you need me for this?"

"ALL her squints Sweets. ALL of then." Hodgins continued.

"Yea well call them and…"

"No," Hodgins cut him off. "We're missing two squints I mean Vincent we cant get back… but Zach, Zach was the best and her favorite. For a reason."

"You want me to get Zach Andy out of the loony bin?" Sweets concluded.

"Yes. Yes! Exactly!"  
Sweets thought for a moment again "Yea I guess I can arrange that." he said but looked at Hodgins questioningly. "You're sure about this?"

Hodgins nodded slowly, his words stung. He knew it was unreasonable but he wanted to strike someone when they questioned Zach, they were friends, very good friends. Sweets seeing that Hodgins had his mind set let a huge sigh free from his lungs. Sweets reached for his phone and began to call he used his connections and pulled favors and 3 hours from his meeting with Sweets he was on his way to meet Zach.

Zach waited for Sweets… thinking back to the last time he had contact with anyone from the Jeffersonian he tried to figure out what could be so important that they needed him to help. Finally when Sweets pulled up on the curve where Zach was waiting he had millions of questions to ask.

"Zach! Good to see you." Sweets greeted.

Zack's hair was short again and to his face was pinned his usual lost expression.

"Good afternoon Doctor Sweets." He replied getting in the car. The second he shut the door behind himself Sweets launched the car they quickly passed security and where on their way to the Jeffersonian.

"Will you tell me why I am being brought to my former work place."

"Because we need help Zack… you know with Doctor Brennan,"

"Dr. Brennan is gone? What happened is she dead."

"No! No she's not dead if she was dead I would be counseling Booth right now."

Zach squinted his eyes and shook his head, obviously not understanding why Sweets would be with Booth.

"Then where is she?"

"We don't know Zach. She was accused of a murder she didn't commit and she ran and took Christine with her."

"Who is Christine? And why would she run?"

Sweets looked at Zach puzzled

"You, yoooou, don't know who Christine is?"

"No. Should I?"

"Christine is Doctor Brennan's daughter."

"So she decided to get Agent Booth to donate his sperm eventually?" Zach asked confused.

"I really did miss you Zack." Sweets said deciding to leave it to Angela to explain everything to Zack

"There is no such thing as a perfect murder," Flynn said " I know you want it to be otherwise Booth but she did it, there's nothing we can do."

Booth stared at the agent sitting across from him his jaw was tight and he his eyebrows low, he was very upset, anyone could tell. Not only had he been left alone to solve the perfect murder but Flynn still believed his partner had committed the said murder.

"Look Flynn," Booth began starting his second attempt at getting Flynn to believe Brennan was innocent. " Pelant is a computer genius, he could have committed the murder, look all of the evidence pointing to my partner can be altered by using a computer. He already killed two people. We KNOW he killed two people he admitted it."

Flynn sighed he wanted to help Booth he really did but there was nothing he could do that wouldn't be against protocol, he continued toying with his pen.

"Booth, I can't help you, you have to help yourself. Give me proof and I'll give you results. All I can give you is a unofficial pass to the FBI and Jeffersonian but all evidence you find won't be credited to you."

"I don't want credit I just want Bones back." He said, his voice was softer, grateful.

"Right." Flynn said. "You don't know where she is? Oh and if I find you are keeping any information from me, I will have to take you off the case."

"Yea." Booth said "I know."

Flynn reached into his desk and took out Booths gun and badge and put them on the desk and nodded to him.

"Thanks Flynn. I won't let you down."

Booth grabbed his things a quickly retreated from the Hoover building jumping into his SUV he began to drive to the exit leading to the Jeffersonian. In about half an hour he finally reached his destination, the rush hour was hell in DC. Getting out of his car he took in the familiar settings of the Jeffersonian parking lot. He looked at the place where he would normally expect Bones' car to be, instead he saw a car that resembled Sweets' car. Not thinking much of it he continued on to the forensic section.


End file.
